Nothing Else Matters
by AbstractReality-FF
Summary: A surprise from the past comes back to haunt Tails...  What will become of his future, given his situation with the relationships he's already in?  A Tailsmo fanfic, for mature audiences.


I woke up, groggily this morning... cutting off the blaring alarm on my phone...  
I didn't feel like waking up today...  
But, it kept insisting with its constant noise every time I closed my eyes...  
Sometimes, I hate even my own technology.  
I push myself off the bed, sagging my two tails as I walk to the shower, checking my messages...  
Sonic sent me one... he talked about nothing, really... I deleted it... already got enough of everyone else's cluttering my inbox up, especially from Wave...  
I shivered, as my feet and tails slid against the freezing floor tile... I should've brung my slippers, but right now, I don't even care...  
Right now, I wish to be clean.

The water, already to my preferred temperature, instantly cut on from the shower head as soon as I stepped afoot, rinsing away the sweating that happened overnight...  
I closed my eyes and slumped down, trying to gain some relaxation, trying to clear my head...  
That's when it happened...

Visions of that dream... too vivid to forget about any minute detail... I can't explain it to myself.  
I just know, as my eyes jerk open as wide as the radius of a Wi-fi access point, that I was _there_.

-  
I was just getting into another project of mines... screwing with the Tornado MTX-v2.0... something that even Sonic would have trouble keeping up with...  
I was analyzing all of its aerodynamic data with my iPad, when all of a sudden, it picked-up some strange signal...  
I knew it was the static energy from the Chaos Emeralds I was working with... I had three, an almandite-colored one (which was in the engine bay of the Tornado), a sapphire-blue one, and the platinum one. I sighed, and started to remove the emerald from the internals of it, knowing that it'll take more than fifteen minutes to do such an arduous task, without breaking anything...  
With sweat coming down my face, I spun a bolt here, twisted a screw there, removed a couple of wires, careful not to even make a mark on the fuel injection system...  
My iPhone startled me with that annoying ring I have for it, causing me to 'clank' against something... The emerald popped right out, but that sound didn't sound right, coming from inside of there... plus, a bit of jet fuel was leaking...  
I cursed at myself, and covered my mouth upon hearing my own words.  
*Sigh...* That'll be yet another hour to fix it...  
But, I patched the leak up, quickly... using something less technologically advanced than what I usually use...  
Bubble-gum.  
I checked my phone... and it made me hate opening up my little workshop to the public...  
Twin Tails Tuners, my store, had seven more customers, wanting me to work on two cars, four Extreme Gear, and a biplane.  
And I had to do it, all by myself.  
Pissed at myself, I threw the blasted emerald against a steel wall, hearing the jewel clatter inside the box where the other two were. They were in this larger box contraption that I forgot to fix on, years ago.  
I stormed out of the place, not knowing what to do, slamming the door to my personal garage...  
I froze, seeing a faint glow come from behind me, where I just left from...  
I was only a couple of feet away when this happened...  
I turned around, almost blinding myself, covering my eyes with my oil-stained hands...  
The light finally dissipated... I panicked, because I really didn't want this place to burn down, like this one incident I had...  
Grabbing a fire extinguisher nearby the house, I lunged in, spraying the place, everywhere... I coughed from the curdling air that came from it... it nearly choked me half to death.  
Hacking and coughing, I blindly reached for the ventilation fan, and cut it on to the max. The air cleared up quickly, but I could hear someone coughing, right after me...  
I held my breath in as best as I could, trying to make sure I wasn't just hearing things...  
The truth was...  
I wasn't. Someone else was there.  
I screamed, hearing that other cough again... holding my gleaming red extinguisher for protection...  
Creeping closer to the smoke... and coughing...  
It sounded familiar... confusing me...  
As I went closer... Oh, my god...  
Her name instantly escaped out of my mouth as I realized who it was...  
Cosmo.  
I swiftly grabbed her, picked her up from the CO2 and took her outside... wondering all this time, HOW!  
She just kept hacking and coughing... and it was my fault...  
I apologized dearly for spraying her... she tried her best through her coughing to tell me it's okay...  
But it's really not... You wouldn't like to get sprayed down with a fire extinguisher, do you?  
I saw her shiver... little ice crystals were in her hair... I had to do _something_ to help! I did what my first thought told me... I wrapped my tails around her, half-expecting it to work...  
It did, for that time.  
The frozen shards melted away, as one of my tensile tails held her by her head, and my other one around her body... She managed a weak thank you...  
Before I finally broke down.  
Tears streamed down my face, as I finally came to my senses...  
It was Cosmo. Her, _right there_, being held by _me_...  
She wanted to know so dearly my reason for crying...  
I couldn't give her any, as my sobs prevented it all from coming out.  
Her dainty arms went snugly around me, as my tails automatically slung to the ground... I lay my head on her shoulder, as she understood on her own my reason to cry...  
She told me, that everything's okay... that she's here now... that I don't need to cry anymore...  
But I can't stop...  
I want to know why... Why did she leave me in the first place? Why, and HOW, did she come back?  
I couldn't ask... until seconds later, when I got my composure back, somewhat...  
She told me that it didn't really matter how she got here... as long as she's here, I have nothing to worry about.  
I wanted to tell her so much about what was going on... how Sonic and Amy finally had a baby (well, two... they were twins), how everyone else has been doing, how much everyone has grown... But I had some things that I feel like I would die if she were to know... so I kept them quiet.  
She responded to me so... peacefully... her voice took me to a ride of relaxation and being at-ease for some reason... Just being around her made me feel relaxed...  
She talked about how much she missed me... and that she was lost... alone... by herself... in some unknown realm...  
She was trying to find her way to escape... as much as possible... to get to me...  
And now... she's here.  
I cried again... I gave up trying to get her back, long ago... I couldn't stand myself anymore, I hated my guts for not doing the same... and hated myself even more for the situation I'm in right now.  
She hugged me once again, but this time, tighter... whispering in my ear, that it's all okay...  
And that she loves me... despite anything that happened.  
I lifted my tear-soaked face, to look at her...  
Those glimmering, mystifying eyes... blue enough to match the skies... as I laid mines on hers...  
We just looked at each other, staring into each of our own souls as this went on...  
Her expression... desperately beautiful... I couldn't look away... I tried, but my eyes were glued onto hers...  
I reached out and touched the perfection of her face...  
Her mouth opened a bit, surprised at my move...  
I felt her soft, tender flesh through my gloves I was wearing... I took them off, just to make sure what I was touching was real.  
It was, surprisingly.  
My other glove managed to come off, as I reached for her leafy hair... It felt silkier than usual... adding to even more perfection...  
The flowers, on top of her head, were fully bloomed now... as she also turned into the beautiful young woman she is, and was always destined to be...  
Her face turned red, as she started to breathe harder... I could tell that she was nervous... as I am sometimes...  
But...  
I slowly brung my face up close to hers... smelling the sweet, mild nectar from her hair as she closed her eyes...  
And tasting it from her lips...  
Ohh, I shivered from its sweetness... I couldn't get enough of the taste of her Seedrian flesh... her lips were delectable... my tongue decided it wanted to thrash wildly inside of her mouth, as I wrapped my tails around her...  
I couldn't help it...  
She moaned, from confusion, nervousness...  
And excitement.  
I could tell that she was beginning to enjoy this, as she started to join in on this kiss... Her wet tongue fighting mines, gave me a ravenous appetite...  
At the same time I was thinking, curse the three of them for turning me into a monster... I was thinking, please... more...  
And Cosmo, being the person that she is, let me do this to her... knowing what comes next after this...  
She took a step back, which made me take a step forward... our lips still attached like super-glue... She knew the whole time what she was doing, as she led me back in...  
Back in my house.  
I lifted her with my two strong tails, already erect, showing, and hard as aerospace metal alloy...  
But, in the garage?  
She didn't seem like she was objecting at all, as her arms were around my neck, moaning as she was defeating me in my tongue-kiss, feeling her sweat already from it all...  
Hearing my aggravating phone blare again, I tossed it somewhere, ignoring whatever or whoever it was... she made me thirst for her body... hunger for her flesh... like the animal that was inside of me, unleashed...  
Holding her with my tails, I spread her a bit with my hands... she didn't resist, but redness was all over her face...  
I knew, and she knew that I knew, too...  
This was her first... so I have to go easy on her...  
Doing the old 'slide to the side' technique that one of the other girls taught me, I just slid her panties over to the right with the swipe of a finger... surprised at her wetness... I wasn't even groping on her, at all...  
Sliding myself in, she dug her nails in my back...  
I stuttered, beginning to apologize, but she stopped me, shushing me with a finger to my mouth...  
Subtly telling me in every way... to please go on.  
I obeyed instinct, struggling to keep myself under control inside of her tightness...  
Her dress, still on her, sagged to the side... giving us enough space to clearly see what we were doing...  
But we weren't paying any attention to looking... We both had our eyes squeezed shut...  
I could blatantly tell that she was enjoying this... I heard her toes pop, as she moved her slender body against mine...  
Her head was thrown back, as she let out airs of pleasure... I huffed also, unable to control my moans...  
It felt too good...  
Although the trio who were guilty of turning me out, Cream, Wave, and Marine, were all very good...  
It was never like this...  
This was meant to be... Me, and her, together... as lovers... united as one...  
Forever...

We didn't last very long there, at all... we both orgasmed within a couple of minutes... but it felt so great releasing... I almost stumbled and fell... and I actually did, as her weight threw me off...  
Backwards I did go, lucky I didn't hit my head on anything in that cluttered space...  
She was on top of me, asking if I was alright...  
I just nodded... and there was another kiss... this time, from her... as she picked me back up, and walked me down with her kisses again...  
Walking me into my bedroom.  
Almost like magic, she was there, in her bare, beautiful nakedness... laying on my bed, presenting herself as she opened up again, waiting on me to join her again.  
I didn't hesitate to, entering the inside of her, deep...  
Her screams were like a melody to me... I loved hearing her moans as I joyfully entered and exited her... she was pulling me to do it, too... crossing her legs around me as I squeezed her tight.  
Ohh, our lovemaking was so beautiful... even as I try to describe this in words, this in itself was... indescribable.  
I unintentionally went faster, which in turn made her scream...  
That she loved me.  
I love her too... I whispered it in her ear, her name, and the amount of my love for her...  
Having an infinite number of googolplexes, multiplied by infinity to the infinite power would be an insufficient number...  
It still couldn't be enough to count my love for her...  
Well, to make a long story short... we were there, just about all night, very late into the morning... We clung to each other afterwards, snuggling like a couple should, after doing things like this...  
We said our final 'I love yous' for the night... and I just conked-out completely...

-  
I'm now pissed at myself, thinking about the situation I was in, before this all happened...  
Those other three are constantly pulling me three ways...

Marine... she's always away... but when she's home from her journeys... she's just so energetic... playful... fun... and wild.  
Wave, she's always in competition with me... which makes me love her, and sick of her at the same time... She's competing with me, even in bed...  
And Cream, the one that started all of this... the one that allowed them to walk in on when we were doing our thing... I think I got her pregnant...

I sit to ponder on what I should do...  
But... my back itches...  
I scratch... and there, I feel scars...  
Scars from fingernails...  
WHAT!  
And over there, where I threw the emerald at... it's a flower petal...  
But-but-I could've sworn-  
I was gentle with her... How'd this happen, if it wasn't real!  
I pick it up, and yes, it is realer than life itself.  
And that contraption I forgot to fix long ago... finally came to me, as I remember the flash that I assume brung her here...  
An old time machine.

I have to find a way to get her back... Nothing else matters... as long as I have her... my first love...  
Cosmo.  
I'd leave everything behind, just to have her by my side...  
I have to find the rest of the Chaos Emeralds... and fix this thing right away... so I can look for her...  
It doesn't matter how long the search takes... as long as I'll be with her...  
I want her... and nothing else...


End file.
